


We will lift you up

by Lyall_Lupa



Series: McMeiZo Fluff [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, depression implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Jesse and Mei cheer Hanzo on one of his low days.





	We will lift you up

Even though they had become a rare occurrence as of late, there were some days when Hanzo just couldn’t cope. It didn’t matter that Genji and him had been able to slowly rebuild their relationship, which was the best it had been since they were children. It didn’t matter that he was a respected and well-loved member of Overwatch, admired for his tactical knowledge, his fighting skills, and his dry sense of humour. Neither did it matter that he had the two most supportive and loving partners one could wish. Those days, he was a shadow of himself, unable to move out of bed on his own, and when his mood hit a particular low, even speak.

When Hanzo’s mind betrayed him, Jesse and Mei knew exactly what to do, and they would follow a special routine to try and get Hanzo into a better mind space. Jesse would prepare him a warm bath with essential oils, and Mei would make him a cup of green tea. One of them would cook a nourishing meal, and they would all get in the bed and eat together, sneaking kisses on him. After the meal, they would all nap in the tightest cuddle pile, and after they woke up, depending on how well Hanzo was feeling, they would do something nice together.

Today was one of those days, and it seemed to have hit Hanzo really bad. When Jesse woke up, he saw Hanzo lying awake, eyes red swollen, completely silent, and frozen in place, even though he was being snuggled by a sleeping Mei. His tired brain made an effort to remember what the date was...oh, shit, today was going to require the big guns. Placing a kiss on both their foreheads, he headed to the bathroom, and started pouring a bath, adding the jasmine and rose bubble bath they saved for special occasions. When he it was ready, he returned to the bedroom, where he found Mei covering Hanzo in small, tender kisses all over his face. A look of understanding between them had Mei getting up, sending a quick message to Winston to clear their schedule, and heading to the bathroom. Jesse lifted Hanzo from the bed, bridal style, and he carefully walked to the tub, placing Hanzo tenderly inside it. With slow movements, he got inside it, sitting behind Hanzo to support him, as Mei got on the other side, locking her legs with theirs. They tenderly washed Hanzo, massaging every muscle, while they kissed him lovingly, not leaving until the water became cold. Jesse took Hanzo back to the bedroom, where Mei was already wrapped in her rob, fresh towels in her hands. They both dried Hanzo slowly, whispering sweet nothings at him. When he was dry, Mei snuggled closed to him while Jesse threw some clothes on, and headed to the kitchen to cook.

While Jesse was cooking, Mei put Hanzo’s head on her chest, and started stroking his head, singing softly in Chinese. She could see that this seemed to be helping him, as he relaxed on her embrace, rubbing his forehead slightly on her fingers slowly, to show his appreciation, as he still felt like he couldn’t smile or speak. Snuggling him up closer, she kept on singing until Jesse arrived with a big plate of freshly cooked tempura. They took turns to feed him the nicest looking bites, until he couldn’t eat any more. He was still feeling down, and looked terrible, but he managed to give them a weak smile, which resulted in him being covered in kisses from both sides. Jesse and Mei snuggled each side of Hanzo, and soon they were all asleep, in a loving, warm cuddle pile. Three hours later they woke up, Hanzo was looking a bit better. They gained some energy by nibblling on some pieces of dark chocolate, and they got dressed in comfortable clothes, since apparently Jesse had a surprise for both of them.

Hanzo was still not feeling well enough to speak, but the weak smile was on his face as Jesse drove them to their destination. Before they got into town, he stopped the car and blindfolded them, so “y’all will enjoy it better”. The last part of the trip had a curious Mei excitedly trying to get clues from Jesse, but no matter how cutely she asked, he would not answer. When Jesse’s will seemed about to break, they arrived to their destination and they were allowed to uncover their eyes...

They were at the local pet shelter; Mei and Hanzo both opened their eyes the size of coins in surprise; they had been considering visiting for ages, but conflicting schedules had made them unable to do so. Jesse could see both their faces lighting up as they entered the place, and saw the animals in the petting area. Mei was squeeing and bouncing in place, while Hanzo could not control the huge smile coming to his face. He followed Mei into the room, and they were soon covered by several puppies, their faces getting covered in happy dog slobber, while several cats looked from different high spots. A few hours passed, in which Hanzo’s mood improved considerably after playing with several pups, and cuddling with tiny kittens. As they left, he managed to uttered his first words of the days, as he hugged them tight, and muttered a soft “thank you”.

“No problem, darling” answered Jesse, as he ushered them into the car’s back seat. “I just need you two to wait here for a moment, as I forgot something back there”.

Neither of them had any idea what he could have forgotten, but they waited for him holding hands and chatting softly about their favourite pups, while Hanzo, now in a better mood, rubbed her fingers tenderly. A few minutes later, they saw Jesse coming back, holding a big box. “For you, sweetheart”, he said to Hanzo, as he placed the box in his lap. Hanzo looked surprised for a moment, and gasped when he heard a soft meow coming from inside the box. He quickly opened it, and was welcomed by the sight of a beautiful calico kitten that looked at him with huge blue eyes.

Hanzo tried to speak, but the words choked on his throat, so he just nuzzled the kitty softly. “I remembered how you told us all about the cats you had in Hanamura, and how your favourite was your calico, Nao-chan. So, we looked a bit for one and, well, she ain’t exactly like her, but she is a total cutie. And you know that cats are good when you are feeling like crap”, explained McCree with a smile. “We hope you like her...” started saying Mei, but she was interrupted by Hanzo, who was still snuggling the kitty in one arm, moving his left arm behind them, and bringing them close in a tight hug, as he showered kisses on their heads. Blushing, she turned slightly to Jesse and said “I think that is a yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> If you want to leave a tip, please [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/U6U2P7XJ)


End file.
